


Re-Educated

by VivantaMortinto



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: City Hall, Gen, Re-Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivantaMortinto/pseuds/VivantaMortinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the morning after episode 7, "History Week".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Educated

**Author's Note:**

> Transcript taken, without shame or embarrassment, from http://pickmansprogress.dreamwidth.org
> 
> Thanks!

> _The year 1824. The first meeting of the Town Elder Council, predecessors to the City Council. Picture them! Crimson robes and soft meat crowns— as was traditional at the time— setting the groundwork for the splendor of today’s Night Vale! A number of elements of our modern civic process were invented in that single three-hour meeting, including the City Council Membership, since unchanged; the lovably Byzantine tax system, as well as the system of brutal penalties for mistakes, and the official town song, chant, and moan. All records of this meeting were destroyed, and… according to a note being passed to me just now… I… am… to report to City Hall for re-education effective tomorrow morning._
> 
> _Oh, dear…_

 

* * *

 

Cecil stared blankly at the pale green walls of the Night Vale City Hall waiting room, clutching his numbered ticket. He sat ramrod straight, occasionally shifting to find a more comfortable position on the hard wooden bench. Surrounding him, Night Vale citizens glanced about nervously, avoiding eye contact with him and with each other. A loud klaxon sounded as the digital ticker display flashed “42, Baldwin, C.” three times. Cecil checked his number again, stood, and walked slowly toward the smiling young woman who had appeared in a doorway that he could have sworn had not been there moments before.

 

“Right this way, Mr. Baldwin.”

 

He sat in the equally uncomfortable chair across from the woman’s desk in the tiny office. The walls surrounding him, painted the same pale green, somehow appeared more menacing than they had in the waiting room.

 

“Alright, Mr. Baldwin, just give me a moment to pull up your file here, our system is running a bit slow this morning.”

 

“Heh.” Cecil replied, trying surreptitiously to wipe his sweating palms on his trousers.

 

“Oh…” the woman said, peering at the screen intently, “oh my. It says you’re here for a mandatory re-education.”

 

 “Mmm…hmmm?” Cecil’s mouth was dry and the sound seemed to come from high in the back of his throat.

 

“I see what the problem is, seems you were talking about the first meeting of the Town Elder Council on your radio show.”

 

“It is History Week…” he replied weakly.

 

“Of course, of course.” The woman replied distractedly, reaching for the sheet of paper that had spit out of her printer. She wouldn’t meet Cecil’s eyes. “But, I’m sure you understand, Mr. Baldwin, we cannot have people talking about the first meeting of the Town Elder Council, not like that.”

 

Cecil nodded energetically “No, definitely not. Not like that at all.”

 

“You see, the town moan was not officially adopted until 1828, not 1824, as you claimed.”

 

“Oh?” The word came out in a release of the breath Cecil hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“Yes. Now, I just need your signature on this form, and we’re all set; well, your signature and bloody thumbprint, obviously.”

 

“Obviously.” Cecil replied, signing his name with slightly more enthusiasm than usual. He held his hand out, and the woman gently pricked his thumb with a piece of yellow glass. When he pressed his thumb to the paper, it flared red briefly and felt ice-cold. He glanced down at the form.

 

_I,_ **CECIL BALDWIN** _, do hereby affirm that I have been made aware of my transgressions against Night Vale city ordinances and have received City Council-mandated re-education._

 

“This is my copy,” the woman began, taking back the form, “your copy will arrive at your home within three business days. Do you prefer messenger child or jet-black envelope?”

 

“Envelope, please.” A wide grin stretched across Cecil’s face.

 

“Alright, we’re all set here, unless you have any questions…”

 

“No!” Cecil blurted, leaping up from the chair. “Thank you very much!” He dashed out of the office, and didn’t slow down until he was two blocks from City Hall.

 

 


End file.
